


Layers Of Fear

by RDS (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Depression, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Lucifer Worries For Sam, M/M, Protective Lucifer, Sexist Language, artist!Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RDS
Summary: "What would I ever do without you?" Sam asks, blissed out and smiling down at his lover."You'll never find out."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction is inspired off of the Video Game; Layers of Fear. No, you don't have to play the game to read this. This chapter is just the prologue, the next couple of chapters will be much longer. Please comment if you want more, kudos are also greatly appreciated.

INTRODUCTION:

"Just stay like that for a second, I want to get you just right."

"Am I your muse now Sammy?"

Sam looks up from his paper and gazes at the figure sprawled out in front of him. Pale skin, shaggy blonde hair, stormy blue eyes – his lover was a beautiful sight. Orange candle light licked at his skin and reflected in his eyes. He's laying on his back on their bed, naked except for a white sheet wrapped around his middle and his crotch, teasing the artist at work.

Sam's pencils scratch at the paper, shading the figure's legs and chest, carefully adding details of his muscles and hair. As he gets even closer to finishing he wonders to himself how he, out of all people, was his lover.

He licks his lips as he shades the space between his legs.

Of course, he wouldn't show this to anyone, ever. It was just for him and his lover alone.

The world isn't kind to those who are different. Sam knows his brother wouldn't take kindly to the idea of him being bisexual, that's why whenever they do this it's a risk. When they're in public, Sam has to stop himself from reaching out to hold his hand. They already get enough weird looks as it is.

"I suppose. You know I have no interest in drawing those women Dean keeps throwing at me, Lucifer."

Lucifer huffs a laugh at the statement, but Sam can see him flush. He smiles to himself.

He taps his pencil against the paper to create Lucifer's rough stubble and draws out the graphite for more shade.

Done.

The artist smiles at his work. He flips over the paper and marks it.

Lucian (Lucifer ) Novak – April 5, 1905

He stands and hands the paper to him. Lucifer sits up and takes the paper in his hands, smiling as his eyes glaze over Sam's work. He looks over at the artist.

"I feel like I'm in the presence of the new Caravaggio."

Sam blushes and shrinks under his loving gaze.

"It's kind of you to say."

Lucifer leans over and kisses his cheek in response.

After a short moment of silence, Sam stands and walks over to his dresser and slips the drawing into a small, hidden, compartment with all his other drawings of Lucifer.

"One day I hope I can have these in the gallery, they're my favorites."

The Novak gives him a wry smile.

"You make me blush Sammy."

He closes the drawer and Lucifer walks over to him, white sheet just barely hanging onto his hips.

Sam turns to his companion and wraps his arms around his waist, fingers playing with the modesty sheet.

Sam leans down and presses his lips to Lucifer's and relishes the feeling of rough against soft . The sheet falls to the ground after a push from the artist. Fingers run and travel over his exposed skin.

Lucifer pulls him by the lapels of his coat and drags him over to their bed.

Sam hovers over his bare lover and kisses him passionately. They eventually pull back for air.

"What would I ever do without you?" Sam asks, blissed out and smiling down at his lover.

"You'll never find out."

Lucifer eventually had to go home, or else people would start asking, and that's never good. He left in his fancy expensive button up waistcoat and suspenders, looking like he owned the damn city. With all the money he had, he probably could.

Sam watched him leave from his window, waving him goodbye. A few seconds passed and Lucifer's figure disappeared into the darkness and he was left alone.

He headed downstairs to his painting room and began working on his Magnum Opus.


End file.
